


Say You Wanna

by fireundertheashes



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also posted to tumblr, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireundertheashes/pseuds/fireundertheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance. It's cute.</p>
<p>Erin may be having a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to dip my toes into the fandom. Hope you like it.

Erin likes to think she has a pretty good sense of self.

Like, she knows what she feels and why even if she has to do some thinking about what action to take. Emotions don’t tend to take her by surprise. It might be a side-effect of minor childhood ghost-related trauma; that kind of self-assuredness is probably what got her through all that therapy. That and the validation that her friendship with Abby always afforded her.  
  
Anyway, Erin doesn’t tend to need too much emotional self reflection. So it takes her way _way way_ too long to figure out that that little thrill of happiness she gets whenever she looks at Jillian Holtzmann isn’t just a gladness for her friendship, it’s _attraction_.

No. It takes Erin following the unmistakable sound of 80s anthems and entering the lab area to see Holtz dancing around the equipment, engineering genius interspersed with spontaneous bouts of pointing and hip thrusts for the penny to drop. A warm feeling of fondness spreads throughout Erin’s chest and her stomach swoops a little when Holtz does a wobbly Jackson-esque spin, and Erin has only half a second to think _oh gosh_ before she’s noticed hovering near the doorway.  
  
Holtz doesn’t say anything, just gives Erin a smirk and nod over her shoulder. Then she puts down her tools, one hanging precariously off the edge of the counter but Holtz doesn’t seem to care. Tools not-so-safely away, she unhooks her ever-present goggles from one ear and starts doing an exaggerated shimmy over towards Erin holding out her hands, beckoning her to join in.

Erin laughs a little, wanting to be embarrassed but mostly just reeling a bit, before she internally shrugs and slides her hands against Holtz’s. And oh, that’s new and very nice.

They dance like idiots for a little bit, neither of them particularly adept or looking to impress, until Erin’s hip hits the edge of a counter and sends something clattering to the ground. After a brief panic to make sure it wasn’t anything with nuclear capabilities Erin realises that she hasn’t stopped smiling and, looking up, neither has Holtz.

Suddenly seized by a wave of awkwardness Erin coughs and heads towards the door, intent on doing whatever she was going to before she got _distracted_. After a couple of steps she stops and turns back to see that Holtz has been watching her the whole time.  
  
“Hey Holtz? Thanks for the... for the dance.”  
  
Holtz tilts her head back with _that smile_ and says “Anytime.”  
  
Erin speeds off to have her looming crisis elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr](http://spectralholtz.tumblr.com)


End file.
